La vie rêvée de Donna Nobel
by Shangreela
Summary: Le titre est un assez bon résumé, en fait. C'est Donna Nobel, et sa vie de rêve


Auteur : Lyly[u]

Bêta : Fire Serendipity

Warning : Spoilers saison o4

* * *

**La vie rêvée**

**de**

**Donna Nobel**

... ... ...**  
**

Parfois, Donna rêvait. Bien sûr, tout le monde rêve. Mais Donna, oh !, Donna faisait les rêves les plus formidables et les plus fantastiques qui soient !

Elle rêvait d'une boîte bleue, et d'aventures extraordinaires. Elle rêvait d'extraterrestres captivants, de planètes saisissantes. Il y avait des glaciers bleus et blancs, et des arbres inconnus, des plaines rouge et argent, des animaux fantasmagoriques et des couleurs qu'on n'avait pas encore découvertes.

Elle rêvait de fascinant, de merveilleux, de terrible, d'effrayant, d'envoûtant, de mortel, d'exaltant, de royal, d'incroyable, de puissant, de saisissant, de magnifique et d'abject.

Elle rêvait d'un homme – d'un être, un 'Seigneur du Temps', le dernier de son espèce - un Dieu parmi les insectes. Un pôle magnétique plus qu'un être vivant une attraction irrésistible qui souriait avec tendresse, des cheveux malicieux et de grands yeux chocolats pleins de promesses exceptionnelles. Il était beau, superbe même – pas par son physique (pas uniquement) mais par ce qu'il était : le savoir, la bonté, l'excitation, l'incroyable, l'implacable, le sauveur, le protecteur, l'ingéniosité, l'impossible, l'émerveillement (le leur, et le sien, et le sien, et les leurs).

Cet être incroyable et saisissant qui lui souriait comme si son monde tournait autour d'elle, qui prenait plaisir à la surprendre, qui lui faisait goûter la tarte fourrée au qoulbouqhun de Jalunas alors qu'assis sur le rebord du monde ils voyaient nager les baleines stellaires, qui l'emmenait voir Agatha Christie, qui lui répétait qu'elle était brillante, absolument brillante, brillante Donna Nobel !, et le pensait.

Qui déclenchait l'éruption de Pompéi pour sauver la Terre, qui asséchait la Tamise pour noyer l'Impératrice des Racnoss, qui lui demandait d'annuler des protocoles de fumigations quelconque sur un vaisseau rempli de super combattants à face de patate trop cuite, et à cause de qui son visage s'était retrouvé sur un présentoir dans une bibliothèque peuplée d'ombres et d'un essaim mangeur de chair.

Couplés à ces fabuleuses histoires, il y avait de fantastiques sentiments, plus forts et puissants que tous ceux qu'elle avait éprouvés jusque-là : l'émerveillement, l'enchantement, la peur, le bonheur, la terreur, le doute, la colère, la satisfaction d'avoir aidé, le désarroi, l'exaltation, la curiosité, la fierté d'avoir participé à l'Histoire (même si la grande dame ne se rappellerait jamais son nom), la fierté d'être avec lui. Elle rêvait de choses affreuses et merveilleuses, et dans ses rêves, elle en redemandait.

Elle rêva de planètes désalignées et de personnes réunies. Elle rêva d'une femme avec les rides du bonheur, d'une blonde au sourire d'univers et d'une jeune femme à la peau brune, d'un militaire charmeur, d'un métis lourdement armé et d'une mère de famille que rien n'arrêtait. Elle rêva d'un puzzle réunis, un dessin parfait maintenant que toutes les pièces étaient là. Elle rêva des Enfants du Temps, des merveilleux enfants du Seigneur du Temps, rassemblés par une même volonté, un même serment (sauver le monde, _leur_ monde, leur maison, la seule planète qui serait jamais vraiment leur, et qu'importe leur vie contre celles des autres) et cette addiction à l'adrénaline engrainés par le Docteur. Elle rêva d'une famille prête à tout pour les siens, d'acceptation et d'amour, et d'une place parfaite dans l'ordre des choses.

Donna rêvait une vie rêvée, une vie de rêve.

Puis elle se réveillait.

... ...

C'est ma première fic sur ce fandom et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut, mais je n'ai pu résister. La fin de la saison o4 est juste affreuse. J'ai pleuré vingt minutes, et il m'a fallu deux jours pour m'en remettre. (Remerciez ma merveilleuse Aria pour lire mon blablatage émotionnel pendant une longue demi-heure. Elle m'a sauvée. **Je sais. Je suis géniale.**) C'est une fin affreuse car il perd deux de ses compagnes à la fois. Rose, qu'il laisse avec un jumeau Docteur, mais amélioré puisqu'il pourra vivre avec Rose, et n'avait-il pas parlé de s'installer dans un pavillon (avec Rose ?) dans « Brûle avec moi » ? (rien que le regard de Ten lorsqu'elle embrasse Docteur2 est à pleurer) Donna, qui sauve l'univers, qui est si brillante et tellement spéciale, et dont il devra complètement effacer la mémoire. Avec Rose, et Martha (et ceux d'avant, bien évidemment) il a au moins la consolation de leurs souvenirs communs. Les bons moments passés, la complicité, les rires et les épreuves qui n'ont pu les séparer. Mais Donna ? Rien. La merveilleuse femme qui s'est épanouie dans le TARDIS morte, effacée à jamais, pour la sauver. C'est d'une incroyable cruauté !

Mais bref ! Tout ça pour dire que, si Rose m'a inspirée, Donna m'a fait craquer et coucher quelques mots sur le papier. J'espère que ça vous aura plu =)

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
